Spyro the Dragon: The Bridge Between Worlds 1
by Hunter Wolfe
Summary: Spyro was prohecized to do great things for history. And up till the present day, he's done just that. But now Spyro must change history itself before it lapses over the fabric of time and, in the end, destroys everything that ever was. Please R&R!
1. The Millennium Dragon Festival

**Spyro: Gem Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: The Millennium Dragon Festival**

Spyro the dragon stared at his target. He observed the target and examined everything about the target. Finally, he opened his mouth; fire from his muzzle passed in a straight beam through open air and shrouded the target in flames. Soon after, the target was devoured by the flames and smoke rose from the target's ashes into the evening air.

Cheers from the crowd in the arena reverberated around Spyro like Sparx during his usual adventures. He had to laugh. He had topped the score board. He was the best fire-breather around.

"And presenting our newest champion, Spyro!" shouted the referee, followed by more cheers and applauding.

He was awarded a gold medallion with a fire symbol on it. The symbol shined in the bright of the sun reflecting into the air with malevolence.

The Millennium Dragon Festival was the festival undergone once every thousand years celebrating the dragons' first appearance in this realm and the construction of their home-worlds. Dragons from all over the world crowded through their portals with tents and prizes and luggage of all sorts for a full day of games and competitions, eating and, the teenage dragons' personal favorite, mating…

But Spyro was only interested being with Sparx. Sparx and he had been helping out set up since the previous day and were glad to finally be able to relax. Then when the Elder dragons announced the festival's beginning, Spyro knew he was ready for a break.

Tired and sweaty, Spyro flew impressively out of the arena with his shiny new medal…and Sparx, and they flew to the Grand Hall to chow down. "Sparx…ready for some food?" he asked.

But Sparx was already pulling on the oak door into the Grand Hall, the smell of food overriding all of his senses…besides smell. Spyro knocked the door open with his tail, Sparx speeding past ignoring his existence. "Don't start without me!" Spyro joked. But Sparx was already into a plate of food squeezing between a burly brown dragon and an Elder dragon.

"Spyro? Spyro…ah it is you!" said a voice from behind.

Spyro turned to find a slim young dragon a few years younger than he sitting upright on a table. His wings were a sky blue color and his horns were still developing. Quickly, Spyro glanced at the window getting a glimpse of his reflection.

In the dragon realms, a dragon's adolescent growth stage was measured by two things: the height of his horns, and the length of his tail. Spyro was about fully developed, his tail extending as far as any other teenage dragon.

"Spyro?"

"Sorry youngling. What do you need?"

"My brother and I were playing in the valley, and we found something we wanted you to have." His brother, also a blue dragon, crawled out from under the table, obviously unsure on whether or not to be scared of him.

The first brother revealed in his palm a purple gem, the rarest in all of the Dragon Realms. It was said that long ago, purple gems were used to power an entire sea with one touch, or create sunlight that lasted for three days straight.

It appeared to Spyro though that this one didn't have any juice left. So Spyro decided to be nice. "Why are you giving this to me? Don't you want it?" he asked them.

"We thought you collected these though?"

"Oh, not the purple gems. Only really powerful dragons can have, or even find purple gems. I can't accept this. This belongs to you two."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now why don't you run that home and come back quick. I heard an Elder saying that they were going to announce a Youngling game soon."

"Thank you Spyro!" said the timid brother. They both beat their wings while passing through the oak doors and into the field, excited at the thought of having a new treasure.

It was then that Spyro realized Sparx was floating next to him, a piece of meat shoved into the side of his yellow cheek. "Kids these days…" he said with a slur of the tongue.

After eating a meal, and after a discussion with two Elders on improvements to the portal system, Spyro exited the Grand Hall with a complaining-about-his-aching-stomach Sparx resting between his horns.

Erected inside of the arena was an obstacle course in which every dragon who thought he was strong enough would endeavor to complete and top the leader boards. Spyro decided to sit out not wanting other dragons to think he was boasting. He _knew_ he could top the high score anyways.

Spyro and Sparx took a seat in the top row which if you were lucky, would get great gusts of wind rushing through your faces as the 'strong dragons' tensely beat their wings to give them leverage over to the next obstacle.

The referee began to speak. "On my roar. One…two…" The referee turned his head standing on his hind legs. He looked to the sky as a flash of lightning stretched across the sky. It weaved in and out of existence as it neared the Dragon Arena until finally, with a blast of fire and electricity, exploded into reality in front of them leaving a giant crater where once was the arena.

Spyro and a hundred other dragons were sent billowing helplessly into the air as the explosion took out a league of tents and storytelling booths. Spyro looked up as a cloud of black smoke dissipated in the air.

Shouts across the plain could be heard from the wounded dragons, the Elder's trying desperately to hoard the people away from the crater.

Spyro and Sparx must have been out for a few minutes because the clouds above them that were blue with white puffs of cloud all morning were replaced with an iridescent sheet of grey. "Sparx? Sparx, get up!" Spyro said rolling the dragonfly over with his muzzle.

Sparx opened his dirty eyes and hovered in the air for a second before collapsing on Spyro's back. "It's okay buddy, we'll get you…"

"HELP!" Spyro's words came from the two young brothers who were in the explosion's aftermath. Spyro raced forward a few paces until he saw what was going on. A green circle of energy hovered in front of him, a black hand holding the timid brother by his horns. The circle had the appearance of a portal, but wasn't like any around here.

Then the creatures, four of them, stepped out of the green portal, the two brothers being held prisoners. White beams of light shot randomly from the portal. Spyro ducked to the ground as one sped for his head.

Sparx hung unconscious and limp from Spyro's back. He managed to turn his head as another beam collided into the burly brown dragon from the Grand Hall in the chest. With a scream of pain, he vanished from the realm leaving nothing behind. Next was a tree and then part of the Arena debris. With the green portal in front of him, he realized something was wrong.

Then the creatures spoke in dark tones. "Where are your elders?" Their voices cracked and vibrated through the evening air. More dragons and Younglings vanished. Spyro had to act.

"We're right here!" shouted the whole lot of them who had gathered boldly in a small group.

"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind…" The two with free hands released jets of white light themselves which caused the Elders, all of them, to vanish instantly. The dragons were now in panic as more and more of them were zapped trying to escape. With none of the Elders, the mysterious strangers, and the debris of the festival surrounding them, the plain became a prison.

Then, as Spyro jumped up to make his move, a red blur came down from the skies and directed its flight path for one of the brothers who had tears streaming down his blue-ringed eyes. It was a red dragon, maybe about Spyro's age, that scorched the creature to ashes. Three were left.

But not for long.

Then, as sudden as everything had occurred, streaks of white flashed in Spyro's direction. This time, he sidestepped, and Sparx rolled off his purple scales. "Sparx!" he shouted out. As Spyro hit the ground, the white beam hit Sparx on his left wing, and then he began to disintegrate like the other dragons. His tiny wing vanished, and then his body, then his head until Sparx was no more.

Angry, Spyro jumped to his feet, smoke leaving his flaring nostrils. His eyes flickered between a pale white, and their normal color. At the creature holding the second brother, Spyro released a single flame that, in mid-air, took the form of a serpent and wrapped itself around the creature's body. With a yelp and cry of searing pain, the creature shriveled to nothing.

"Run!" commanded Spyro in a deep, controlling voice. The youngling raced away from the site meeting with his brother four leagues away. Soon, only about fifty dragons were left. They were all either wounded, or running away.

The remaining two creatures began to chant in their crooked tones. As they spoke, the green portal of uncontrolled energy glowed with a brilliant bright red around its perimeter, followed by lightning striking from the sky.

Spyro struck one of the creatures in the chest, a pool of black blood spilling on his partner. The partner continued the chant, and ended it before Spyro could release another jet of flame. The ground began to shake and the portal started flashing.

The red dragon descended to the ground in the crater and stuck his claws through the creature's chest. "Spyro. There's no time. Come with me into the portal!"

The red dragon spoke with authority as Spyro's eyes returned to normal. Something had overtaken him; a strange force fueled his anger. And so he stepped into the portal of green energy, and he blacked out…

_"Is he here to help?"_

_"Yes. He had no choice. His world was ending."_

_"And by that you mean…"_

_"The Black Dragon…he has destroyed everything. Spyro is now the last dragon in the dragon realm…"_

As Spyro slept, he picked up parts of multiple conversations much like that. He always kept his eyes closed and always analyzed every word. After two days in what he discovered was a stone dungeon, he decided he was done waiting, and hungry.

His bones ached as he sat up. There was a dim light from outside the room that he saw through a rickety wooden door. He crept across the floor and kicked open the door swiftly turning to each end of a long and extremely tall corridor.

"Hey. You! The dragon is awake!"

A dragon guard standing in bronze armor signaled down a connecting corridor, footsteps following. Spyro beat his wings until he was in the air, and then he flew towards the opposite end. He turned around the corner which emptied into a staircase of marble that led straight up to a metallic door.

"This way!" the guard shouted.

He flew at full speed into the door, his horns breaking through a half-inch of metal. His wings were scratched as he pushed the rest of the way through the door falling out into a circular chamber, dragon guards surrounding him with bows to his head.

"Where am I?" he asked. It seemed to be appropriate for the moment.

"The Fire Island Shadow Base. Why are you attempting to leave?" asked a guard in similar armor as the others.

"Your men were pursuing me. I had no choice but to run."

"You can justify that for us later. But for now, you may return to your cell…"

"Captain. Stand down. We need him to know we're the good side." The red dragon from the festival attack stood before Spyro, a red cape with gold embroidering hung around his neck.

"What's going on?" Spyro asked sitting up off the floor.

"My name is Torch. I'm the Prince of Fire Island. If it's answers you want, then it's answers you'll get, but even the Shadow Base isn't safe enough. Follow me."

The guards took positions around the room. The room had a red carpet and several canvases set up around the room. Different dragons stared at Spyro. Maybe it was that they'd never seen a purple dragon, or that they weren't sure about the interruption, but they continued to look at him afraid that if not, they might not have Spyro's respect in return.

Spyro followed Torch to a circular hatch in the wall in the side of the room, deserted from the other guards. Torch breathed a single ember onto the hatch into a small groove shaped like fire. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the hatch opened revealing a cellar.

They walked in and shut the hatch behind them.

**Well, this has been edited over and over and given an interesting beginning to how the story will unfold. On Chapter 2: The Siege of the Shadow Base, Spyro and Torch must work together to defeat a growing threat before the Fire Island warriors are defeated. Spyro must also learn of how to rescue his friends from the grips of the Ravengers.**

**Please Read and Review! Chapter 2 will be out soon. Thanks to TMHB77 for help with inspirational purposes!**

** -Hunter**


	2. Siege of the Shadow Base

**Chapter 2: Siege of the Shadow Base**

"What do you mean…special?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro…you are special because you are the only dragon in the universe that cannot be tampered by the Black Dragon's magic. The Black Dragon is the one who sent those creatures to your world."

"Who is the Black Dragon?" Spyro asked.

"The Black Dragon came from the heavens millions of years ago. The Ancestors of our kingdom said he came down into the world in a ball of fire and ash. After that, he vanished for a while and then popped up again about three hundred years ago. He plans on being the last of his kind. He wants the power that comes with dragons all to him, and you are the only one who can stop him."

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"There are three islands on our planet. Fire Island, Ice Island, and Lightning Island. Three hundred years ago, the Black Dragon found a valley which grew the mythical Platinum Crystal. He broke the crystal into four different pieces and spread them across the land because a Prophet dragon told him that the purple dragon would use them to destroy him."

"Prophet?"

"Yes…my great-great-grandfather. He foresaw that a purple dragon, you, would come along and use the Platinum Crystal to defeat the Black Dragon. So the Black Dragon split the crystal and hid one on each island saving a piece for him that rests in his citadel."

"So I need to go to each island and find the crystals to defeat the Black Dragon?"

"Yes," finished Torch.

"And what of my friends? Sparx, my dragonfly, has been with me since I was born. Is there no way to save him?"

"Everything struck by the Black Dragon's green portal was sent to the Black Citadel. We can rescue them while you kill the dragon, whoever long that will be in the future."

"You mean…Sparx is still alive?"

And then an explosion. Fire erupted around the cellar lighting old barrels and crates. "Prince Torch, the Ravengers are attacking!" shouted the guard dragon who'd interrogated Spyro moments before.

"Ravengers?" Spyro asked as an explosion sounded from down one of the dungeon corridors.

"The Black Dragon's forces. Captain! Get the guards into position. We'll give these cretins a run for their money!"

"Torch…what do I do?" Spyro asked.

"Right now, you're on Fire Island. Get to the Palace atop the volcano and steal the Fire Shard."

"But you're under attack!"

"Just go! Your life is more important than ours!"

Spyro jumped through the hole in the wall where a hatch should have been and saw before him nothing but the ruins of the circular room. Three quarters of the wall had been blown to bits and outside the fresh hole was a jungle where dragons and Ravengers battled ferociously. He spotted a dragon falling to his knees, to Ravengers holding spears above their heads.

"Stop!" he shouted jumping into a course through the air. He dove out of the air and into the sides of the two creatures who winced in pain, then fell dead to the ground. The red dragon, holding his palms to his wounded side, managed a glimpse at Spyro.

"You…you're him. The one who will save us."

"I'll try, but first I need to help the warriors. How can I help?" he asked.

"Go to the Shadow Base tower. It's just north of here. If you can send out a distress flame using the beacon, operatives from the Sunray Base and Lunar Base will come and aid us in this battle."

"Is it guarded by the Ravenger's?"

"Yes. Try flying to the top, but watch their flanks. They can shoot you down with a single arrow."

"I don't plan on it."

Spyro jumped into the air and flew over the battlefield. Spyro breathed fire over the tops of each Ravenger in site allowing the warriors to head to their next checkpoint. Soon after, the tower was in site up ahead, Ravengers larger than normal stationed around its many turrets and windows. The beacon sat at the very top, a pile of wood sticks that came to approximately ten feet. All he needed was a single flame…

Just then, an arrow, silver and drenched in poison flickered between his horns. "Whoa!" he shouted.

They had lost any element of surprise they had.

Spyro ascended into the sky, the beacon in site. A few lucky arrows made it past the layer of clouds he was hiding in, but none hit him. "Three, two, one…" A fleet of arrows shot up towards him, Spyro diving towards the beacon.

"Stop him!" one shouted.

But they were too late. Before they could reload, Spyro had lit the beacon with a blazing fire. But he was too close. A Ravenger jumped off the tower as Spyro swiveled in the air and jabbed him with one of the poisoned arrows.

Spyro screamed as the excruciating pain set in. A Dragon's blood could kill poison in the body, but not without pain. He collapsed to the ground, his feet feeling no pain as he glided fast in an angle.

The Poison soon vanished as the Ravenger fell to the ground beneath them. A moment later, a beacon some miles away lit the sky. Mission Accomplished.

"Reinforcements are here!" shouted Prince Torch, his claws drenched and stained in black blood. Cheers emanated from the warriors who had pulled back to the Shadow Base's perimeter.

Similar red dragons flew down from the sky in opposite directions. The shouts of fear from the Ravenger's showed that the battle was about won. All that was left was to kill each disgraceful creature before _they_ brought reinforcements.

"To battle!" hissed the Ravengers.

Spyro hovered in the air as dragons fought with fangs and claws ferociously beneath him. They were in good shape. Torch said the palace was on top of the volcano, but there was no volcano in sight.

In fact, Spyro could see over the entire island as he reached a certain height. Then he spotted it. On the other side of the island, atop a plateau shrouded with burnt trees, was a volcano that emptied into the ocean separating Fire Island from Ice Island.

And at the very top of the volcano, harnessed on a metal frame, was a palace that was halfway into the volcano, and halfway out of it. Spyro sighed, the beating of his wings not hearable over the raging siege below. The Fire Shard would be difficult to retrieve. Possibly the most difficult mission he'd ever attempted…

**Chapter 2 people! After a review from Scarlett-Husky, I did some research on the game, Spyro: Shadow Legacy and discovered that at first, my story seems like an altered version of the tale. So I went back to the drawing board and decided to make it different. Chapter 2 is basically the door-opener for the rest of the series. But I'm not so sure I did the battle scene correctly. If you have any suggestions on the battle scene and hot to improve it, review my story so I may fix my mistakes. Thanks again! Read and Review!**

**  
Chapter 3: The Legacy of Dusk will be the official title for chapter 3. In it, Spyro must infiltrate the Palace of Fire and steal the Fire Shard as Dusk, the fire lord, uses his power to send the palace to its doom in the volcano. Will Spyro complete his mission?**


	3. The Legacy of Dusk

**Chapter 3: The Legacy of Dusk**

-Fire Island Palace-

"Finally, Gonha, the Fire Shard is ready to be used," said a mysterious dragon through the crystal mirror.

Dusk, the Fire Lord of Fire Island, sat in his throne, the crystal mirror in his hand. The throne, engraved with old runes written in the Ancestor's blood, sat in front of a window three meters high and very slim. The chamber was a grand hall, a red carpet gracefully lining his walkway in and out of the room. In the center of the chamber, and stretching high above the verandah, was a device containing the Fire Shard.

A glass case circled around the Fire Shard. The case had electronic orbs that, in unison, flowed around Shard with such speed that an impenetrable force field was created.

The device was practical. Teleportation. A new variation of the portal system using crystals. Dusk thought highly of himself. Soon, Gonha and Lucia would be here, standing next to him. And together, they would kill the Fire Island warriors.

And then they would fall, and Dusk would steal their shards and destroy the Black Dragon. Mutiny was one the only chance for his survival. He had far too many enemies, and far too many creatures stronger than he.

But his device would require one more thing...one thing that he expected would come breaking through the slim window above his throne at any…

…moment.

The window burst into fragments leaving a path of cobblestone stretched across the carpet.

"Torch. I've been expecting you."

Spyro landed atop the metallic frame that was wrung around the volcano's cap. Lava bubbled and boiled beneath him causing gas and other combustibles to ignite in large explosions. The explosions were subtle, and small, but still powerful. Each sent a new gust of wind into his face.

From the frame was a bridge that passed over the lava pit and into the palace. The palace itself sat inside the lava, obviously protected by magical means. Spyro turned from side to side to make sure they were no predators, and then charged across the bridge.

The first chamber he entered was a laboratory. A large orb placed in the ceiling collected green orbs of energy from plants and trees scattered across the capacious chamber.

"This is where the green portal is made," Spyro said to himself examining the orb above. He discarded any experimenting with it and went back to work to find the Fire Shard. The Palace worked like a giant teleportation system, short-ranged.

Each chamber had a small pole that ran through the ceiling and the floor. The pole had an electric current that formed in the center and moved to opposite ends. To get to the upper chamber, all that Spyro discovered he had to do was to touch the electrical current moving up.

As he touched it, his entire essence was disassembled and moved with the correct through layers of thick stone and into the above chamber. There, he was reassembled and complete with no harm done.

Satisfied, he began to observe the new chamber.

"Spyro? Spyro!" said a familiar voice.

It was the Head-Dragon from the Shadow Base. He was chained to the ground, an amulet wrapped around his neck preventing him from breathing fire.

"What are you doing here?" Spyro asked.

"The Ravenger's knocked me out and dragged me here not too long ago. My warriors are out there fighting the enemy with no leader. You must free me!"

Spyro flicked his tail, sharp as a sword, in the direction of the single chain that held him to cold floor. The chain cracked, and then changed colors to a dark brown, the energy inside Spyro too much for its weakly molecules.

"Thank you, Spyro," he said.

"Am I ever going to get a name?" Spyro asked.

"Call me Roarak."

Spyro nodded and then looked around. This chamber had a circular metal tube, closed off, that hung from the ceiling and went into the next chamber. "Up there is the Throne room. The top chamber. Wait!"

Roarak hurried over to an old, decrepit table with maps and documents on it. "The Ravengers came over here before they returned to battle and examined a certain point. Here we go…a map of the palace."

He pulled a dirty map out from under some ancient texts and held it up to the lights that filled the chamber from the base of the metal tube. The next chamber is the Operations Room. The Ravengers must be up there guarding the metal tube. The floor _after_ that is the Throne Room. So this metal tube must contain the Fire Shard!"

"Roarak, the warriors need you, let me get the Fire Shard, then I'll put an end to whoever is up there."

"The dragon up there is named Dusk. He took over a long time ago with his piece of the Black Dragon's crystal with him. He's notorious and will stop at nothing to destroy all rebels. Be careful Spyro."

They nodded to each other, and then each touched different currents on the pole, their essence becoming billions of tiny particles.

"Want is your goal Dusk? Why do you protect the Black Dragon's crystal?"

"When I'm finished with you, you'll have all the answers…"

"Get the purple dragon! Protect Lord Dusk!" shouted the Ravengers.

Twenty or so Ravengers surrounded the Current Pole. Spyro bent down, his nostrils emitting grayish-black smoke. Then one ran from the semi-circle and jabbed down with a poisoned dagger.

Spyro was faster though. He flipped in perfect balance, his tail deflecting the dagger as his claws fell down on the creature's neck. "No more loses! Kill the dragon!"

He breathed fire on two of the Ravengers as others retreated back towards the metal tube that contained the Fire Shard. Another jumped for his horns. He kicked forward on his hind legs knocking it into three Ravengers, wincing in the pain, and then dying as their confusion led to stabbing each other.

So they weren't very intelligent!

Quickly, Spyro looked at the room. Several deathtraps and torture devices were attached around the circular room, also capacious. He could use those to his advantage.

"Follow me losers. Lord Dusk will be awfully angry if I put a hole in his precious metal tube."

"Stop him!"

Two came for him. He knocked them up into the air with his horns and swung his tail smashing them into a cage with spikes on the inside. Their silky bodies slid right through them, blood filling the cage floor.

"Time for you all to go to bed!"

Spyro summoned the fire within him, closed his eyes, and then…

…and explosion erupting around Spyro ripped the Ravenger's and torture chambers to pieces. The metal tube burst open, green energy ripping at the room's interior. The palace shifted on its frame, and Spyro touched the last electrical current.

"What's happening?" asked Dusk out loud. The palace shifted on its frame, and then lurched downward a moment after that. The Fire Shard casing began to crack, the non-gravitational shard smacking against the glass. Then the case broke and the green energy began pouring forth from the metal tube, the rotating spheres falling to the ground.

"Spyro!" shouted Torch who was chained to the metal tube.

"You! You must be the one they call Spyro!"

"And what of it?" Spyro asked cockily.

Then Dusk's face turned angry. "My palace is sinking into the volcano because of you!"

He opened his muzzle and breathed a white light into the broken glass casing. The Fire Shard zapped into Dusk's grasp.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked.

"I'll tell you while we sink to our deaths. My name is Dusk, and I am the son of the Black Dragon…"

"When I was born, my father gave me a destiny. I was to be his eternal slave from my youngling years to my final breath. I was always doing his bidding alongside his precious daughters, Gonha and Lucia. They did everything right in his eyes. But in his wretched eyes, I was nothing more than a disgrace.

"So I hatched a plan. On this day, I was supposed to use this teleportation device powered by the Fire Shard to bring here Gonha and Lucia. Then I would use my crystal mirror to take control of their consciousness and force them to aid me in killing the Black Dragon. Then they would perish under my hand and I would be ruler.

"But unfortunately for me, the Ravengers began an unplanned attack on the Shadow Base and they brought you…"

"I have to stop you, Dusk. I feel sorry for you and don't want to fight. Please, give me the Fire Shard."

Just then, the feeling of sinking stepped in as the walls began to heat on the inside, and the window behind the throne overflowed with lava.

"Give me the Shard and release Torch!" Spyro said.

Dusk looked at the shard for a moment, and then glanced at the crystal mirror resting on the seat of his throne. "I never had the opportunity to do good in the world. I killed so many innocent creatures on behalf of my father. I opened the portal that destroyed your world. I'm sorry. There's only one thing left for me to do…"

Spyro swung his tail at the chains releasing Torch from his trap. "Thank you Spyro."

Dusk, his menacing orange horns, red body, and beady brown eyes walked towards the mirror as the lava flowed over his feet. He bent over, his feet melted in place, and picked up the mirror.

"It's up to you to kill Lucia, Gonha, and my father, Spyro. What I'm about to do will save this palace and your lives."

"No. We can help you change, Dusk. Come with us. The window isn't full yet!"

"It's too late!"

He swung the Fire Shard and the Crystal Mirror together, the mirror cracking. The green energy sucked up through the cracks in the floor and gathered around Dusk. The spheres that lay limp on the ground came back to life and began to circle around Dusk.

"Dusk!" Torch shouted. Spyro and he backed into the corner as lava trapped them inside, the last glimpse of light from the window revealing the inside of the volcano wall.

Then, a bright flash of the green energy flashed from Dusk's hands. He cried out in pain as the flashes came faster and faster. Then Spyro blacked out…

Roarak sucked back in the fire he was about to release over five approaching Ravengers as a green orb of light spread across all of Fire Island. The Ravengers fell down dead all around, and then their bodies vanished like the bodies during the Dragon Festival.

On Ice Island, Lucia placed her hands on the balcony railing, carved to her liking, and observed the incident on Fire Island. She gasped, and then released a jet of ice into the air. Time froze around her, and she opened up a link to Lightning Island where Gonha waited for her contact.

"Gonha, Dusk is dead. Spyro has succeeded in retrieving the Fire Shard."

"Do not contact father yet. Put the islands under high alert. Keep the fragment with you at all times."

"Yes. And what of the dragon?"

"I think we need to visit Father's dungeon. Spyro needs some…persuasion."

**Well. By far, I believe Chapter 3 was the best. What did you think of the twist with Dusk? Don't worry, he's not gone yet. And of Torch? Spyro has to survive the green energy explosion, but will Torch? Spyro's next stop is to Ice Island where Lucia is using her fragment to power**


	4. The First and Last Portal

**Chapter 4: The First and Last Portal**

"We must be all that's left."

"We _are_ all that's left."

"That portal is about a day away from destroying this realm. What do we do?"

"We enter it by our own means. In other words, we cannot get hit by the white light."

"That's suicidal!"

"No, it's called survival. If the other dragons are still alive, we can rescue them and find a way to shut down this thing."

"How do you propose we get in?"

"I've observed and noticed that the green portal has no effect on other portals in our realm. Look around."

The dragon was correct. The green portal didn't affect other portals around them. Its rays dispersed before it hit within a foot of the stone archways.

"When do we strike?"

"Now…"

Spyro hovered in the air as the volcano began to paralyze. Roarak flew into the air after the falling Fire Shard so as not to allow it to get damaged. A coat of stone shrouded the volcano, the flow of lava hardening. All that was left when the shroud was finished was a mountain of rock with the pinnacle of the Fire Island Palace jutting from the peak.

Torch and Spyro, sad at the loss of their new ally, descended to the ground where the hundreds of dragon warriors stood cheering and roaring at the end of Dusk's reign. If only they knew that he was the one who had saved them all.

Roarak was the only one left in the air. "Throw me the shard!" Spyro called.

"You pathetic fools! Lucia will reward me with power beyond belief. You have no chance against her or the Black Dragon!"

"Mutiny!" a dragon called out.

"Roarak! What are you doing!" Spyro called as the red dragon elite flew towards the open sea surrounding Ice Island.

"I'm delivering this to her majesty right away. Oh and, Torch, here's a goodbye present."

Roarak turned in the air and released black fire from his mouth. Torch had no time to dodge it. His magical breath was too fast. It struck Torch in his chest and sent him flying back into the air. He collided with the ground, the blackness engulfing him.

"Torch!" Spyro shouted.

"Goodbye Fire Island!"

"Dragons! Follow him!" Spyro called. At that, almost the entire army took to the skies after Roarak, the betrayer.

Torch was vanishing from the existence. "Torch, stay with me!"

"Spyro, you have to get the shard back. If Lucia gets her hand on it, she'll do what Dusk wanted to do, take over the world. She'll have half the power that the Black Dragon has. She could ruin everything now!"

"What should I do now?" Spyro asked him, a tear building in his eye.

"Get to Ice Island. Lucia has a special security system that prevents anyone from just entering her palace. Find Luna in the Sky Temple. She knows how to bypass the…security." Torch grabbed his side and moaned in pain.

"Torch!"

And that was that. The black fire clouded his vision of Torch. When he could see again, nothing was left…

-The Vibrant Sea-

Fireballs crashed into the water as Roarak dove in, the gleam of the Fire Shard the only visibility. When, five meters away, he splashed from the sea coming out with a coating of ice. He was more undercover than any dragon thought!

Spyro easily caught up with the head of the flock. "What's our position?" he asked the dragon beside him?

"Roark is too close to the Frozen Circle."

"Frozen circle?"

"It's the dome that covers the Ice Palace. I fear he'll either escape or damage the shard…"

"Tell the dragons to turn around. Prince Torch believes we can obtain the Fire Shard by other means."

"And Prince Torch?" asked the dragon, slowing down.

Spyro shook his head, eyes shut tight.

-The Sky Temple-

-Ice Island-

Spyro and twenty other Fire Island warriors stood behind him. They were on an elevated stone bridge, hovering just at the south end of Ice Island over the Vibrant Sea. Spyro knocked thrice on the wooden oak doors, a slip opening on the door's face.

"Luna! Dragons have surpassed the barriers! Allow them access?"

"Yes!" came a reply.

The slit in the door was then shut, Spyro standing as straight as he could, half nervous, half shaken. So far, his adventure in this strange land was nightmarish, full of gore and death. He wanted to return to _his_ realm where dragonflies lined the honey trees and sheep grazed in the sun-filled grassy fields. The place where dragons kindly confronted one another, not separated by anything more than a portal.

Then he remembered, if he returned now, there would be nothing left. Just then, the door opened into the Sky Temple, the sanctuary of all inhabitants on Ice Island that floated thousands of feet above the island in an everlasting cloud.

'_The Black Dragon must be doing something big to simply ignore a measly attempt to bring this tower down,' _Spyro thought. The Sky Tower was magnificent with its many turrets and winding passages. Spyro and the dragons walked forward into a circular tower that stretched beyond his eyesight into more darkness.

Spyro, now, officially hated darkness.

"Spyro?"

Spyro turned to the mysterious yet familiar voice. "Baldor!" he exclaimed.

Baldor, a blue dragon from the Artisans stood inside with a few other familiar dragons. "What's going on here?" asked Baldor.

"I should be asking you the same question. I thought I was the only survivor from the Dragon Realms."

"Well, as it turns out, some of us are also wise. But we hadn't much time. The Portal was hours away from destroying our land forever when we struck. I was the only one to make it to this place."

"How long ago was that?" Spyro asked.

"Last evening. The portal is probably finishing the Heart of our world. We are too late."

"No, we're not. Back on Fire Island, the palace had a laboratory which created the Portal. I managed to take note that its power was few by green orbs, obviously life energy from surrounding implements. If we can take life away from the place where the Portal is getting its energy, then we should be able to save our world."

"It's tough, but intelligent. But we don't _know_ where the power is fed from," Baldor explained.

"I do. The laboratory had plants which fed a sphere atop the ceiling. The plants couldn't feed that sphere forever…"

"Meaning it was a temporary setup!"

"So somebody knew I would be there! Somebody snuck in before the palace was attacked and stole the sphere after I left the laboratory!"

"And that somebody can outrun a hundred dragons."

"Roarak!"

The warriors gasped at this new piece of information. The traitor was traitor for a long time. A _long_ time.

"Okay, so the Portal is on Ice Island, probably the palace. But, what is this place? We need to find the one named Luna who can bypass the security around the palace."

"Follow me," Baldor said. They all huddled into the capacious room surrounding a tube placed into the wall.

"This tower is an elevator to the temple. Everything you saw outside is a simple illusion made by Luna's genius magicians. The green portal opened up here, at the tower and Luna gave me position as the Gatekeeper. She showed me how everything works and what to do. To get the elevator moving, Luna must be notified by this tube. Observe." Baldor leaned towards the speaker and called, "Luna! Spyro and some Fire Island Warriors are here! Bring her up!"

The clanking of chains inside the tower walls ensued and the platform, large enough for all twenty-two of them began to elevate up. Five minutes later, the elevator stopped, the walls vanishing. In their place rested a new chamber with more dragons, ice, fire and lightning, all busying themselves around different stations. A group of Ice dragons huddled in their corner around a table with glowing objects around it. Another group of Fire and Lightning dragons were working on combat lessons for the new recruits.

Obviously, the arrival of the Fire Island Warriors was something to divert everyone's attention.

The presumed Luna, wearing a dagger and sheath strapped around her sides and bright brown horns with sandy scales walked across the room to them. She bowed to Spyro and then greeted with a, "Hello, my name is Luna and I am Head of Operations in the Sky Temple. Everyone!" This was signaling the rest of the room, "Spyro the Dragon has brought us recruits for the siege! I need everyone to finish their work and come join us for briefing."

"Luna, I need to speak with you first." Spyro tried not to seem so grave.

"Yes, Spyro?"

"Prince Torch was fallen in battle. The one named Roarak, second in command at the Fire Island Shadow Base committed mutiny and stole the shard."

"No…No. No. No. Torch was to deliver the shard with you so we could continue operations! We've been working on an attack for some time now. Lucia is soon going to finish her job and then…we'll not stand a chance."

Whispers formed in the clusters around the chamber. Several groups broke across the room and continued their work while other collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and gossiped.

"I'm sorry. What exactly _is_ Lucia's plan?" Spyro asked bewildered.

"You were brought here via Green Portal, correct?"

"Yes," Spyro responded. By now, the Fire dragons had dispersed around the room leaving Luna and Spyro alone at a mapping table, multiple maps and documents pinned to its rotund surface.

"The Portal in question is special…"

"How so?" Spyro interrupted.

"Hold your horses cowboy, I'm getting there. The portal in question is special. It is…_was_ the first portal. But it works differently than the usual magic. Its magic transports the user through time. Right now…you're in the past. We are the beginning of the Dragon Realms…"

Roarak sat in the seat next to Lucia's throne. The plan had gone perfect. Backstab the Prince, steal the shard, and escape to the palace. Everything was going according to plan. _His plan._ He knew that Lucia and Dusk all expected the balance of power to go awry. He knew they both planned to overthrow their entire family. But what they _didn't_ know was that Roarak was planning the same thing.

The two Ravengers covered in Ice Dragon armor stepped aside as Lucia, her crystal tiara perfectly in center, her coverings made of the finest silk, stepped into the hall.

"You have my piece?" Lucia asked him, her eyes piercing his thoughts.

"Aye. Shall we perform the ceremony now?" Roarak replied.

"That would work. Come to the circle."

The floor of the Throne Hall was made of crystal ice. In the center, apart from the translucent pattern, rested a circle of light. The light had inside runes that spoke of old times and old magics. It was here that the Black Dragon once left his a piece of the Platinum Crystal.

"Remember, time is imperative. We must hit in the exact center or else we both die. Do you understand…"

"Yes." _But one of us will die anyways._

"Now!" Lucia cried out, her voice echoing around the magnificent hall. The Ice Shard and Fire Shard, half of the Platinum Crystal collided together. The circle of light that hung on the floor glowed red and blue in significance to the crystals.

The crystals themselves began to change colors. They fused together using the life energy from each body. "It's almost finished!" Roarak exclaimed.

"Yes! YOU ARE!"

Lucia whipped her tail into Roarak's hands. For the worst possible moment, Roarak hesitated sealing his fate. The circle of light changed form, breaking apart from their feet. It wrapped, as if on a mind of its own, itself around Roarak's chest binding him tighter and tighter. He began to scream in agonizing pain and the light entered his body. It filled every dark crevice in him and whitened the black of his eyes.

Faster than it has come, it left. Roarak fell to the floor, dead, and Lucia left the circle to sit on her throne, half of the Platinum crystal in her palms. "My poor Roarak, you should have stuck to the plan. Ravangers! Come here!" About ten Ravengers entered the room from their posts and bowed before Lucia.

One brought her a scepter, its centerpiece replaced with the fragments. "Very nicely fitted. Give my thanks to the Artisans. Oh wait..._you can't._"

She pointed the scepter at the ten Ravengers, the crystals' dark powers working their magics. The Ravengers themselves turned into a black, oozing liquid, and then reformed into one bigger monstrous body.

Lucia then pointed the scepter at Roarak's corpse. Black light filled his body this time. No possibility of goodness was left in him. He rose with seized life and bowed before her. His voice was wretched. "_How can I be of…service?"_

Then, she pointed the scepter between her two creations. The result was impossibly evil…

"So. Long ago, this was my world. This was an event that took place?"

"No. Lucia used Gonha's shard to open the portal that is destroying your world for the first time in history. Space is not affected by time. Therefore, when the Black Dragon fell to the planet's surface…"

"He altered time and space!"

"Exactly. Us, as you call us in the future, Ancients foresaw you as our savior, so we sent Prince Torch into the Ice Island Palace to sneak through the portal and rescue you before you were a victim of the future that shouldn't have been."

"But how does the portal work exactly?"

"The portal was the first one ever invented. It uses our magic, magic stronger than any in the future, to teleport a creature to another place. The first portal was also the last that teleported a person into a set time for we had no more magic to create a second."

"So you broke it into multiple other portals and spread them across the world."

"Yes."

"So how do we stop it?"

"According to Baldor, you have about two hours left until your world is vanquished. Lucia now has the power of two crystal fragments. She will be able to sustain the portal long enough so that it not only destroys the world, but destroys the future with it. If you don't stop her…you'll vanish from here…from _existence_."

"What do I have to do?"

"You, I, and the entire Rebellion Army must infiltrate the Ice Island Palace within the time allotted. Baldor was just sent a few moments ago to Fire Island to pick up the remaining warriors who weren't hurt too badly…"

"We can't do that. If we fail, the entire army will be destroyed along with me. I can't let you do that. What we need is a group of twenty or so who can sneak through the Frozen Circle. The group will split to make a diversion when the time is right. Then, you and I sneak into Lucia's chamber and steal her fragments."

"It will be tough…but I want to do the diversion."

"Luna, no! If you get captured…"

"Spyro, I lead operations for the rebellion. I am absolutely capable of doing this."

Spyro stared into her blue eyes for a long time. Then, he turned his head. "Fine. It's time to go…"


	5. The Quarantine Chasm

**Chapter 5: The Quarantine Chasm**

The Ice Island Catacombs went from underneath the Temple, around the sunken perimeter of the island, at some points, completely out in the ocean, and ended in an annex chamber beneath the Ice Island Palace.

And Spyro the Dragon was tired. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't afford to sleep due to the impending doom to the universe. Once he stopped Lucia, then he would sleep. But for now, he continued through the catacombs, unaware of the spirit following them from behind…

"Spyro, I just had a thought. What would happen if the Black Dragon was waiting for you at Lucia's palace? How will you destroy him?"

"I've only been in your world…I mean, time, for a few hours. And I know that if he wanted to get involved, the Rebellion would already be fallen. Take no offense, but he has more power than we'll ever have. No, I think he's waiting for us in the Black Plateau. He wants us to come to him."

Lucia remained quiet for a time, her thought inflicting heavy doubt in Spyro's consciousness. What is she _was _right? How would he be able to defeat a dragon of that power!

The ground began to shake. Not a steady shake, but a violent shake. "Commander Luna, look out!" cried a warrior. A chunk of carved rock from the ceiling cracked and then fell towards Luna's exposed back. The warrior jumped pushing Luna out of the way as it came crashing down.

It dug right through his back, not hers. Guilt set in as she saw her fate switched for another. How could she have been so careless?

"Everyone, this way!" spoke a commanding voice from behind them. The floor had split apart revealing a staircase descending into darkness. Luna and Spyro were the first to enter. But after that, the mysterious dragon waved his hand across the opening barring entrance or exit. The shaking stopped.

"What gives!" Spyro yelled at the dragon.

The dragon, now that they had the opportunity to look, was pure white with tanned horns and a mighty snout. His wings had a brown frame and his talons were sharp as can be.

"Who are you?" Luna demanded.

"I was never given a name, I am the Sky Dragon."

"What's that?"

"Are you going to interrogate me now, or take a look for yourself?" he asked.

They looked at each other, and then nodded in unison. Spyro and Luna turned around to see a flat stone wall. A dead end. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"Again with the questions. Walk through it." Spyro was unsure at first. It had 'trap' written all over it. But his time was running out. So Spyro walked through the wall, his eyes meeting a ferociously blinding light.

Luna observed her surroundings: a brilliantly lit cavern, the floor being different gardens compounded into an exotic jungle, a great altar towering to the ceiling, painted walls, and then she asked the question they both were pondering, "Where are we?"

"Let us sit, together."

He followed them through the exotic garden-jungle, assorted with colors of plenty, and sat at the base of the altar, runes covering its rocky flatness.

"I am the Sky Dragon, and I am trapped, here, in the Quarantine Chasm. Hundreds of years ago, my brother, you call him the Black Dragon, and I fell from the Infinity Portal from space. We landed here, on your planet. I had him trapped in this place for many years, but, one day, something happened and I was trapped here instead."

"What happened was that the three children of the Black Dragon, Gonha, Lucia, and Dusk, rescued him from this place," Spyro chimed in. Luna was listening intently.

"Oh. Well. Anyways. This was the place we landed. Our combined power spread magic throughout these halls that shielded our sacred altar from only chosen dragons."

"And why would it need protection?"

"Because this was where we formed a Platinum Crystal. The crystal would provide us with enough energy to…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. You make it sound like you and the Black Dragon were allies at one time."

"We were. Back in our realm, we saw your planet suffering. The same stupid mistakes kept being repeated through your history. We were chosen from an elite group of special dragons to fix this problem. The Platinum Crystal is a pure artifact, but also powerful."

"Let me guess, your brother took advantage of its power and turned bad."

"And then you trapped him here after he mated with some dragon," Spyro finished.

"Yes. But I cannot leave this place without the Platinum Crystal restored."

"You said it was only visible to the chosen ones. Why were we selected?"

"You were not the only candidates. A dragon named Torch was also on the list, but he mysteriously vanished from my records a few hours ago."

"Look, Sky Dragon, we are collecting the shards. In a less than two hours, Lucia who rules the Ice Island Palace will use her shards to power the first portal ever created that can destroy this place's future eternally. If you let us go, we'll get you the shards and release you if you promise to aid us in the capturing of your brother."

"Agreed. But first, I need your help."

"With what, exactly?"

"This place was a result of our powerful crash. But we built the altar to summon the Platinum Crystal. This altar is ineffective. When my brother left with the Platinum Crystal, he took all of my magic as well. You two need to decode these ancient runes my brother wrote for it can allow me to fly again."

"You can't fly?" Luna asked.

"No. My wings are strong, but our energy is from another planet. The platinum crystal is from another planet. Somehow, this altar that towers hundreds of feet above our head can be powered by some means. But my deciphering skills are a tad bit rusty. You need to activate the backup source inside the altar. Once activated, some of my magic will be restored allowing me to fly."

"It's a deal. We'll start right away."

Spyro and Luna flew to the beginning of the rune sentences, and began…

"I'm only one hour away from finishing off the future's planetary heart. Those dragons are heading for my palace now I'm sure. So take your elite guard and use this spell to isolate every complex on the island," said Lucia to four Ravengers. They scurried out of the throne room as Lucia turned towards the arch hanging a hundred feet above her throne. The first portal was finishing off its business inside the future. Soon, the history of Lucia would begin. A new history that she would lead forever.

Lucia then turned towards a window, a looked as, already, the demonic Roarak and the Ravengers rampaged through the city freezing over every house opening with a thick sheet of ice. The citizens of Ice Island along with and Rebellion scum were soon to be immobilized…

Spyro and Luna had much luck for the runes were something that was basic knowledge in Spyro's time. The runes explained that the altar was really a statue resembling the crash of the two dragons. After much deliberation, Spyro and Luna agreed. The statue was of the dragons.

The runes told of the statues hidden purposes. During the crash, resembled exactly in the statue, the Platinum Crystal was formed at the precise mid-point between the two fallen dragons. When reassembled, the Platinum Crystal could be placed in the exact point trapping the chosen dragon in its stone prison.

So it was decided, to get back the Sky Dragon's magic, the Platinum Crystal would have to be placed back in its position to reignite the magic in the altar.

"We can't give you magic without the shards, Sky Dragon. Once we have obtained the shards from Lucia and Gonha, we shall return to you and give you what power is in the half of the whole."

"It's depressing, but understandable. By the looks of the Cauldron Flowers, you have about an hour left before your world is devoured, Spyro. You must make haste."

"Thank you very much. Which way to the catacombs now?" asked Luna.

"Just walk through the wall by the garden entrance. You'll enter into the annex chamber just beneath the Ice Island Palace. Please…you must hurry."

They both nodded and then flew off in the direction of the garden's entrance…


	6. A Timely Confrontation

Chapter 6: A Timely Confrontation

Spyro and Luna are back! came the cries of some dragons around the annex chamber. Spyro and Luna walked through the wall noticing that it became solidified once they were through. Luna did a quick head count.

We re missing three men. Are they

The Ice Island dragons nodded solemnly. We don t have time to fiddle with things. We have a bigger problem. There is one more hour before our doom is sealed in time. In other words, it cannot be fixed. We are just below the dungeons of the Ice Island Palace, come look.

She used one of her talons to draw a general map of locations. The annex chamber was beneath the dungeons which were across a large courtyard from the palace. Once passed the courtyard, they would need to infiltrate the sleeping chambers and make their way up the Grand staircase to the throne room.

Sounds like a plan, Spyro said.

Luna nodded. And with that, they were off.

Hey, need some backup? shouted Baldor from the catacombs entry. All of the dragons turned to face Baldor and the many Fire Island Warriors behind him.

Baldor, you made it alright? Spyro asked.

Yes, Spyro. These dragons are trained for the harsh winds we ve encountered.

Harsh winds? asked Luna.

Why, yes. You didn t hear? Well, I suppose you didn t being down here and all. Strong winds are emanating from Lightning Island. And as we got to the Sky Temple, we saw a black monster that made everything worse.

Luna, they re expecting us to come through the catacombs, he said worriedly.

How do you know?

If problems are occurring on the surface, then she must know we re not encountering them. In other words, because we haven t confronted this monstrosity yet, she knows that we re coming this way.

Impossible. Nobody but the chosen rebellion members know of this place, Spyro.

Spyro listened to her defiant tone, and then spoke. This dragoness is smart enough to meddle with time to hook her advantage. We cannot underestimate her! he said.

Luna turned her head and closed her eyes. Spyro felt slightly appalled that he had actually yelled at her. Luna I m so .

Forget it, Spyro. Let s just get this done.

Lucia sat in her throne as the arch behind her summoned the energy from the scepter encased in the peak of her seat. Lucia herself was busy using her ice manipulation powers to create interfaces that allowed her to control her newly-formed deity to isolate the city. All that was needed now was for the dragon and his accomplices to rush in through the door so she could end the war, and began the final operations of her plan.

Then, something bright flashed from in front of her. A streak of lightning beamed down from the open domed roof. When the light receded, she saw her sister, Gonha, standing in front of her. Her yellow and black armor reflected the green light from the Gateway behind her throne.

Gonha, how unexpected. What are you doing here

I know what you are planning. I won t let you get away with it, Lucia. You plan to overthrow my father and I.

It s for the better! You wouldn t understand. Father is the one who stands in our way

But is the one who keeps the world under his control! retorted Gonha.

Silence shattered between them, until Lucia spoke. Fine then. Disobedience to the High Supreme results in death. I shall kill you where you stand Gonha!

Give me your best shot, sister!

Crash!

Spyro, Luna, and the other dragons collided through the great door separating the forgotten catacombs from the palace dungeon. Debris crashed to the ground as roars erupted around the multiple cells.

"Spyro, you go ahead! All of these dragons need to be freeed from their cells. Baldor you and Spyro need to head to the courtyard. We don't have much time!"

"Luna, I need to tell you something." He was prepared to tell Luna the secret of his emotions deep inside. He was prepared to tell Luna that he.

"Go, Spyro! The Ravengers are here!"

And so they were. Twenty or so swarmed in through the dungeon hall, ten protecting the stairwell up.

Spyro glanced one last time at Luna, already busy breaking metal prison bars, and then sprinted with Baldor for the coming Ravengers.

He released a jet of flame into some of the creatures which burned them to ashes quickly. Other Ravengers were more acurate. They swirved around and under the jet of flame aiming for Spyro and Baldor's legs with their cracked claws.

"I got you, Spyro," said Baldor lashing his tail in the face of the kicking creatures. The first round was done. More Ravengers came down the staircase slamming the iron door behind them.

"This will take too long. Going through each location won't work!" Spyro shouted as he headbutted two Ravengers, slightly larger than the others. Black blood poured from their sides where Spyro's fourteen year old horns collided.

"What are you saying?" Baldor asked breathing blazes of fire towards the staircase.

"Blow a hole in the ceiling. We're flying to Lucia's throne room."

"What! Everyone knows that inside of the Ice Circle it's impossible to fly. The winds and weather patterns are too strong for any dragon to..."

"I'm not ready to give up my friends and family because somebody said 'I can't'."

Diverting Spyro's gaze, Baldor thought for a brief moment. Then he jumped into the air, his wings tightening against his back, his muscles tensing. A flame glew around his fist as he brought it against the stone ceiling.

More debris tumbled to the ground along with snow and blocks of ice. The Ravengers, unable to fly, began to retreat for the steps as the ragatg team pushed back their lines of offense. Spyro flew for Baldor, already surfaced inside of the Ice Circle, and didn't give a glance back. In front of him was the Ice Island Palace, a winter wonderland. In Spyro's time, this place was known as Wizard's Peak, a palace far greater and older than anything in existence. But here and now, it was just another sight. At the very top of the palace, inisde of the tallest tower of crystal, the windows all shattered showering the ground below with shards of ice. Something was going on in Lucia's Throne Room, and it didn't look very good.

Lucia lunged for Gonha's throat with her deadly fangs. One bite and Gonha would be temporarily paralyzed allowing her just the ammount of time she needed to slit her sister's throat. She missed by and inch as Gonha rolled across the floor with lightning speed, all of her armor falling off. Underneath it all was a powerful body. Electricity seemed to run through her veigns. Streaks of glowing yellow coursed through her blood. Her stomach was electric yellow while everything else was black with streaks of yellow.

"So, you show your true colors, eh? Father always did like you best. Which is why I am to kill him. Because he shows emotion. He is not fit to rule this world!"

"And neither are you, Lucia!" came Gonha's reply. She jumped into the air and flung her claws in Lucia's direction. With a scream of rage, lightning coursed just above Lucia's head demolishing the crystal throne. The Gateway, the green portal, was almost done its job.

"You've failed, Gonha. Soon, the Other Future will be gone and the only thing standing in my way will be you and father."

More lightning struck from Gonha's claws. This time, it hit Lucia in her chest, she falling closer to the Gateway.

"Why, Lucia? If you had just killed Spyro when he got here, like commanded, none of this would have happened. The balance of power wouldn't have shifted. Not it is time for you to die in your accursed contraption!" Her claws began to spark, but Lucia was ready. "Ravengers, your queen is in danger. Aid me!" she cried out.

Fifty Ravengers flooded in from around the palace surrounding Gonha. While Gonha was content with her new enemies, Lucia limped for the control panel attatched to the side of the Gateway. She typed in some coordinates and tapped her fallen scepter against the panel. The portal flashed brightly, and then, the dmonic Roarak appeared through the portal. She changed the coordinates again to their original target, and then turned to see Roarak charge across the once non-blood stained floor.

"Everyone stop!"

Silence filled the hall as Spyro and Roarak crashed through one of the shattered windows. "Spyro the Dragon. Very punctual," mocked Lucia.

"Stop that portal now Lucia, I don't want to fight."

"You told my brother the same thing, didn't you. Grow up and act like a matured..."

But she was cut off. Spyro, Baldor, Lucia, Gonha, and the demonic Roarak stared at the Gateway as it began to flash, the repetitions becoming faster and faster.

"Lucia, stop it now!" Baldor commanded.

"I'll leave you all to your troubles. Spyro, kill Lucia before she ruins everything," said Gonha mysteriously. She vanished in a flash of lightning leaving scorch marks on the floor.  
"See, Spyro. I am better than..."

Again she was cut off as Baldor's fist slammed against her face. Her scepter rolled over into the Gateway, half in, half out.  
"The shards!" Spyro called.

"You fools! Don't the Gateway! It will destroy everything you've ever known!"

Spyro dove for the scepter as Lucia froze Baldor in his place. Spyro's tail whipped into Lucia's face for the second time that day as Spyro grasped the scepter in his claws.

"Roarak, attack!"

The monster, momentarily stalled, roared in comprehension. Spyro flew into the air pushing Baldor from his icy prison, scepter in hand. Roarak, as tall as the two-hundred foot ceiling swiped the air as Spyro swirved around him. Lucia and Baldor joined the flight. With Lucia on his tail, Spyro dove for the Gateway, ready to destroy the control panel. Lucia released a jet of ice that froze Spyro's wings. The scepter broke as he crashed to the ground, Lucia several yards away.

Spyro held the fused shards in his claws. "Give it up Spyro. Any second, you'll vanish from existence. You'll never have been born and I will start over history. You stand no chance."  
Spyro took a step back, Roarak coming for him with his black body ready to do any motion that would please his master. "Baldor! Now!" Spyro called.

Baldor, discretly sneaking around to the control panel, picked up the broken gold scepter and threw it at Roarak, the broken pointed part headed first. It ran Roarak through. The beast fell to the ground, roars of pain coming from his distorted mouth, and died.

"That's it, enough talk! You die now Spyro the Dragon. Darkness from every corner of the world was summoned to her as she prepared to erase Spyro from history herself using an ancient spell.

"No, Lucia, you die."

Baldor slammed his fist into the control panel, the green portal reversing its energy flow. White lights began to erect in their time vanishing random pieces of time and space.  
Luna, the last speaker, and Spyro together took the shard in their conjoined hands and threw the shard at Lucia.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she cried out.

Then, as if on que, the green portal died out releasing its last jet of white light. It struck Lucia where the shard had hit her and created a tear in existence. Lucia was ripped apart as Spyro, Luna, and Baldor rushed for the doors at the end of the grand hall that Luna had used to enter from and dove to the ground as another white light was cast out among the island. Lucia was no more, in fact, now, Lucia never was.

Gonha, the last surviving child of the Black Dragon flew to the santuary of the Black Plateau. The distorted magics surrounding the floating citadel allowed her access into the place's dark halls. Soon, she was bwoing before the majesty of her father, asking for forgiveness for not succeeding in the destruction of the purple dragon. After given forgiveness, the Black Dragon gave Gonha his piece of the Platinum Crystal in full knowledge that she, too, would lose it to the might of Spyro and company.

But he had a plan. His plan far surpassed the knowledge of simply any mere dragon. His plan was one that would open the gates of Space and allow him to raise hell on earth.  
But he had long since forgotten his brother, the Sky Dragon, who sat in rest as Spyro and the Rebellion, flew through the catacombs of Ice Island to meet him and free him from his prison. Soon enough, all would fall into place for the Black Dragon. At least, he thought so...

Spyro slept as Luna used the shards to power the altar and restor magics to the Sky Dragon. And he dreamed sweet dreams as the Sky Dragon realized that all he needed was the shards to be freed from his eternal prison. Soon, he would avenge his world, sitting in frozen time without hope. He would kill the Black Dragon who had trapped him in this place. And he would then use the shards to return Spyro and Baldor and all of the slaves to their correct time in Time. But he would perish before any of that happened...

So Spyro slept...


	7. A Dream of Convexity

Spyro slept. It had been hours before the battle by the Gateway and hours before his trek into the catacombs and hours before the siege of the Shadow Base and hours before the Millenium Dragon Festival that Spyro had actually slept. At the moment, sleep was a precious gift given to him from Father Time. Father Time, on the other hand, was sleeping himself at the moment.

Luna and the other dragons focused their energies on preparations to confront Gonha on Lightning Island. The Sky Dragon insisted that he take a small group of Fire and Ice Island Warriors to the Black Plateau that hovered above the Vibrant Sea, but Baldor refused arguing that they should keep their forces together for strength. Baldor suggested a sneak attack on Gonha's palace, but the Sky Dragon suggested Gonha was expecting such a plan.

But Spyro, asleep by an ornate stone fountain of crystal-clear spouting water, had no say in the strategies being tossed by the many Rebellion members. Nothing, not the arguments or the insults that came during an excelled period of time awoke him from his deep slumber.

And if the Rebellion had noticed Spyro at all, they would have observed the sliver of light that crawled through a crack in the cavern wall, twirled around the stem of a plant, and entered through Spyro's nostrils, the only clue left behind being Spyro sneezing softly...quietly...then returning back to sleep.

Spyro, unaware of his non-conscious mind, thought he was grazing on a hill in the most beautiful place in the world. The skies were blue, the grass a liquidated green, and the few flowers popping around the terrace mixed with colors of beautiful sunshine.

"Spyro? Spyro...it is you!" exclaimed a smooth voice from behind.

Spyro looked up, a gentle breeze wafting in his face. In front of him, was Luna. Her brown scales shined in the malevolent sunlight, her amber eyes glazed over with a coat of gleam. "Luna. What's going on here?" he asked her.

"The war is over, silly. We've defeated the Black Dragon and returned time to its rightful place."

"What is this place?" he asked her, not glancing back at her in fear that he might react in an inappropriate way.

"This was the land before the Black Dragon separated it. This was the land of no cares in the world. We're free here...to do whatever...we...want..."

Something in her taunting voice threw him off. He turned his questioning expression towards her, noticing the clsed distance between them.

"Whatever...we want?" he asked her.

She simply nodded. Before Spyro could think in any way, Luna turned around and pranced down the hill by a bush, laying down, and falling asleep herself.

Spyro ignored her strange actions and turned to find Sparx, his good pal hovering over his shoulder. "Sparx?"

"Awwww, does Spyro have a crush?" teased Sparx.

Spyro pounced for the mocking dragonfly pinning him to the ground. "Just like old times, eh buddy? Except, I could use some food. The last time we tussled, I was playing on a full stomach. What I wouldn't give for a nice chunk of fried sheep...mmmmmm...."

"Stop your dreaming Sparx and tell about what went on. I thought for sure you were a goner when you were shot by the Gateway."

"Oh, no, I was just transported to the Lightning Island Palace. All of us Dragon Realm folk were. Gonha, that sleezy devil, tortured a few of us, but none of us would talk. None of us told her that we were the ones who aided you in your previous quests. Gonha was all like, 'Anyone who can give me information on the dragon Spyro shall be rewarded greatly,'".

"And you escaped?"

Sparx turned to face him at this. "Noooo...you rescued us...remember?" he asked him throwing his beady arms in the air.

"It's funny. I don't remember a thing after we returned to meet the Sky Dragon."

"Who?" Sparx asked him.

"The Sky Dragon. The Black Dragon's brother who we freed from the Ice Island Catacombs. Remember?" Spyro teased this time.

Gonha sat in awe as she watched Spyro give away his secret to her. Without that crystal mirror she scavanged from the ruins of Fire Island, she wouldn't have been able to use the Convexity Spell.

And what a spell it was.

She tapped her claws together, the image of Spyro in his dream vanishing. The mirror, cracked in places from Dusk's attempted destruction of it, began to glow green around its edges forming words in its intricate cravings. Out loud, Gonha began to read the age-old text.

"'The Mirror of Convexity. Gateway to see all and know all. Supplying infinite knowledge of the past. Providing predictions of the future. It doth provide telepathic entrance into the mind of life, and opens the eye to the mind for allowance of all to see.'" She tapped her claws again, the green fading. In its place was Spyro again who, unknowingly, was about to reveal several key items about himself. For example, which dragon Spyro found intrigue in. Or maybe, what Spyro's deepest fear was. Or even something to persuade his allegiance.

Then, she would reveal all of the secrets of her world to him.

And finally, she would wake him up again. But violently...

"Spyro, come here..." coaxed Luna who hid behind one of the apple trees nearby.

He jumped behind the closest one, startled when he found Luna jumping atop of dragging him to the ground. He looked into her eyes again, this time ready to make his move. He closed his eyes and...

...felt a decrease of pressure on his stomach as Luna jumped off of him and flew up into the air.

Ready for the chase, Spyro beat his purple wings after her, every intent in his mind to corner her and make her his own.

Then, the scene changed, and Spyro realized that something was wrong. The skies faded away revealing an open black sky. The flowers burnt to a crisp and the fields of green beauty turned into a ragged path of crimson blood. Sparx, protected in Luna's safe hands, lay at the end of the crumbling path as pellets of jagged stone sped for their direction. Luna and Sparx choked on every word they could muster, trying to warn Spyro of the trap he was falling into.

Spyro, aware that at any second, the path would crumble beneath the bound duo, sped forward. "Sparx, Luna!" he cried out.

But no luck.

Spyro released balls of fire that melted each approaching pellet.

The path was crumbling.

"Whoever's doing this, you must stop!" Spyro called out. "Please!"

Suddenly, the scene changed. Spyro was back in the Quarantine Chasm, awake, and listening to arguments being throw from each contendor. 'Just a dream,' Spyro thought. He sighed, and then shut his eyelids. He musn't have been asleep for more than ten minutes.

"Spyro, open you eyes!" came an unfamiliar voice.

Spyro opened and saw he was dreaming again. This time, he was in a white room, no angles or dimensions visible. In the center, a black pillar of light beamed down, or up, from an unknown source.

"Touch it, Spyro."

The voice echoed around the room. Spyro walked cautiously towards the pillar, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Do it, Spyro..."

The voice faded into a repetitive whisper getting softer each verse.

Spyro slowly wrapped his tail forward, the sharp tip gently touching the pillar.

Then, nothing...

"Look out!" came Luna's voice.

Spyro, darkness pouring from his eyes, seemed to float in the air with no help of his wings. It was obvious to Luna, Baldor, and the Sky Dragon what was happening. Spyro was being attacked by a thunder worm.

"Gonha knew Spyro was asleep, Sky Dragon. She attacked Spyro with a lightning worm!"

Spyro breathed black fire from his mouth, Luna pressing herself against the base of the altar to avoid it. "What can we do?" she asked dodging another blow.

"We have to calm him down. Lightning Worms feed on strong emotions. Gonha must be using a source nearby to control the worm's vision. We need to find the source!"

Spyro lashed his tail at a Fire Dragon sneaking up behind him, striking him dead in the chest.

This time, the Sky Dragon spoke. "Everyone, spread out across the gardens! Find the source of the Lightning Worm!"

They all scurried away as Spyro continually attacked Luna. "Why is he attacking me?" Luna shouted towards whoever would listen.

Spyro whipped his spiked tail for Luna's chest now. The Sky Dragon stepped in front grabbing the tail and whirling Spyro in the air. He let go, Spyro roaring as he was released across the chasm at high velocity.

"You can't hurt him, Sky Dragon," Luna pleaded.

"I'll do whatever I must to stop the Black Dragon you insolent mortal."

Luna stared at the Sky Dragon, busy calculating several trajectories, curious as to his sudden attitude change. 'WHy was the Sky Dragon being selfish all of a sudden?' Luna thought.

But she had to drop to the floor as Spyro returned the Sky Dragon's attack with another stream of black fire. "Ravengers!" Baldor shouted out from the most unused corner of the chasm. The corner was damp and musty and shrouded in the shadows of overhanging rocks. The perfect place to control the lightning worm.

Luna flew up into the air, tossing herself around to avoid Spyro's almost perfectly accurate hits. She landed by the two Ravengers, dead by Baldor and a companion, and then turned around. Luna picked up a small orb, scratched from its drop to the ground, and examined its shiny property. It was the orb that controlled the lightning worm.

"Don't throw that orb, Luna!" commanded the approaching Sky Dragon. He landed behind Spyro.

"I don't care what you say, Spyro needs our help!" she retorted.

"If you do, I'll kill you..."

The Sky Dragon wasn't on their side. He was on his own side. The side of selfishness and greed. He wanted to kill the Black Dragon himself and he would left nothing stand in his way.

"Why?" Luna asked, Baldor becoming quite wary.

"I need not give you any explanation foolish girl."

Luna raised the orb threateningly.

"Why."

He stopped for a moment, Spyro frozen in mid-air being controlled by Luna's thoughts.

"We could use him to get valuable information out of Gonha. It's the perfect plan..."

"It's not worth it Sky Dragon. It isn't worth it."

"Then you die now!" he cried out.

Luna chucked the orb at Spyro, trapped in his mind as the Sky Dragon dropped down from the air with his claws drawn. Baldor stepped in front, mready to give his life for the dragoness who'd saved his life.

"Get away from her!" Spyro called, returned to normal as the orb dissipated in his body. He returned to normal, landing to the ground off balance, slightly uneasy. He jumped into the air, the Sky Dragon almost reaching Luna. His horns met the chest of the mighty Sky Dragon, blood pouring from the creature's chest. With one last glimpse of Luna, the dragon he attempted to kill, and once last glance at Spyro, he died.

Spyro went for Luna putting his neck around hers. They nuzzled for a brief moment giving into their temptations and then gazed at each other. "Thank you, Spyro."

That was all they said to each other, because after ten minutes of getting all of the Rebellion members in the chasm in order, Spyro and Luna went back to the peaceful petite fountain, and laid down together vanishing into the realm of dreams, not being awoken by the threat of danger lurking around them.

And they dreamed each others dreams, and telepathically shared each others thoughts in bliss. Spyro and Luna had only met hours before. But the tough young warriors had fallen into the Forbidden Love. For they weren't from different places...but from different times. And Spyro and Luna didn't care at all...


	8. Lightning Crackle, Thunder Roar

**Chapter 8: Lightning Crackle, Thunder Roar**

Spyro and Luna officially had chemistry between each other. Maybe it was the danger that one of them would perish in the war that kept them together. Maybe it was the thought of never seeing each other after that defeated the Black Dragon and fixed time. Maybe, what kept them together was simply the special bond they now shared. One that Spyro would never let be broken in the past or present.

They awoke on schedule, about ten hours after the peril in the Quarantine Chasm. Spyro was rejuvenated and Luna was prepared to fight another day. By now, Spyro had been in the past for about a day and a half and expecting to be able to waltz right into Gonha's throne room and strike her dead with what strength now coursed through his body.

A half-hour later, Spyro, Luna, Baldor, and the forty remaining members of the Fire and Ice Island Rebellion climbed out of the hole Baldor had made in the dungeon ceiling all of those hours ago. Then, Luna, feeling dumb for not remembering until now, began to speak.

"Spyro, there's someone I'd like for you to meet. Jacob!" she called back through the small crowd.

"Yeah?" came a confused resonse.

A teal-colored dragon with dull wing tips and navy blue eyes walked through the courtyard towards Spyro and Luna. "Oh, hello Luna. You need me?" he asked her.

Jacob was about Spyro and Luna's ages but seemed different in the crowd. 'Of course!' Spyro thought, 'He's the only other teenage dragon'. And indeed he was.

"Spyro, Jacob was a prisoner in Lucia's dungeon. He says he was transported over here from Gonha's palace a month ago on interrogation purposes. He says he knows about something Gonha was planning..."

"Aye, mate. I was tortured by command of Gonha's elite Ravengers. They got nothing, though. Just some tiny scrapes across the head and yanked eyeballs."

"So, do you know what she's planning?" Spyro asked him.

"Aye, mate. She's using her shard fragment to rebreed the Ravengers."

"Rebreed...but, aren't there enough Ravengers running around?" Spyro asked.

"But those ain't pure Ravengers. Dusk, ya' know, from Fire Island, used his fragment to create his own Ravengers by thought. Gonha is going to use her shard to breed pure Ravengers. And those are nasty little buggers, they are," he finished.

"So, I was talking to Jacob awhile ago and he says..."

"...that we could vanquish the Ravengers once and for all by obtaining a rare mineral called Element Polygod."

"What is Element Polygod and how could it destroy all of the Ravengers?" Spyro asked in disbelief.

"Element Polygod is a mineral found on Lightning Island, hence Gonha's operation. It grows inside of the Old City, underneath Lightning Island Lake. It's properties contain ingredients that, basically, poison Ravengers. Since pure Ravengers are controlled by a single life form's consciousness, then all we need to do is inject the Element Polygod into Gonha while she finishes the rebirthing."

Spyro, fully in belief now, knwe that he could now kill two birds with one stone. Gonha and the Ravengers would be no more...

"Jacob. I say that you, Luna, and I solo trek to this...this...Old City and finish off Gonha by ourselves," insisted Spyro.

"What!" said a startled Baldor. "What of us others?"

"Baldor, I want you all to stay here on Ice Island. The Ravengers have fled but with a great ammount of damage. Do you think you can clean up the place?"

Baldor, a thinking dragon, nodded. Then he leaned towards Spyro, out of earshot of Luna and Jacob and said, 'Take care of her'.

Spyro looked, startled, at Baldor. How had he known? Then, understanding that he had made it slightly obvious, it wasn't hard to understand it at all. This time, Spyro nodded. "Good luck."

And with all said and done, Spyro, Luna, and Jacob beat their wings against the declining force of the Ice Circle dome. Once at the peak, SPyro melted a hole in the top, and each squeezed through racing to be the first across the Vibrant Sea.

"Lucia is dead. Dusk is dead. Two islands have been recaptured. How could I have let this happen? But no longer will Gonha, youngest and wisest of the Black Dragon's offspring, be tortured of the thought of competition with her siblings. No more senseless babble and mutiny against each other. For with half of the Platinum Crystal, I will rebreed the Ravengers and become unstoppable at my father's side."

A Ravenger half-breed limped into the room, hands held high above its head to prevent instant annihalation by means of Gonha. "You filthy half-breed! What is is? Why have you come before me?" she asked coldly.

It pointed to the window outside of the Lightning Island throne room. Three dragons approached from the west side of the island towrads the lake. They descended beneath the tree line, and out of sight.

"Why, how very gracious of you. Guards!" she called out.

Two Lightning Island warriors, at the ready, hastily entered the chamber, bowing before her majesty. "Yes my queen," they spoke in unison.

"Send out the Benders to the lake and flood the dam. I don't want any distractions any longer."

They nodded, and then flew from the chamber to spread word to the other mind-controlled warriors of Queen Gonha's command. Gonha, now smirking, sat on her throne toying with the half-platinum crystal that rested on the arm rest. "Elevate!" she called out. Her seat shuddered in the marble flooring, then began to ascend to the pinnacle of the Palace domed roof.

Once the seat was secured at the top, Gonha began to telepathically build a Storm Engine stronger than any the ancients could have made. Then, with the shards powering it, the Storm Engine began to emitt a ferocious storm across the island. Satsisfied, Gonha's seat descended back down to the chamber, and then she fell asleep.

Spyro, Luna, and their new companion Jacob landed by the water's edge of Lightning Island Lake. "So, this...Old City, is underneath the water?" Luna asked.

"Yes. At least, that's what I heard. A dragon said that the entrance was under the water, soI'd think the center of the lake would be appropriate to begin diving."

Spyro jumped in first, happy to be in water again. It was relaxing and threatening at the same time to be in the heart of danger yet swimming in a lake in search of a flodded city. They soon found what they'd been hunting for: the top of a tower peaking out from the sand on the lake floor.

Surfacing for air, Jacob gave them new instructions. "Okay, I've found the entrance to the Old City. I need you guys to follow me down to through a window in the tower top and keep your head firm at all times. After a brief examination, I was able to determine that an upwards current is being emiited from below."

"Sounds good. Lead the way," Spyro said.

As they dove, they just missed the first few drops of rain that plopped against the watery surface.

Spyro was right behind Luna who was obviously struggling to fight the current. He sped faster towards her-being that he had much more swimming experience than her-and closed his talons carefully around her palm. Together they fought the current until, around two minutes later, they exited the corridor in a flooded corridor, a dim light rippling at the other end.

Jacob nodded his head towards the light, and then continued swimming. They surfaced in an underwater air pocket, climbing onto a small ledge, and then shaking the water off their newly washed scales. They stodd on the decrepid remains of a balcony overlooking a giant underground chasm.

The Old City lived up to its name. The dragonic architectual style was beyond both Spyro and Luna's pasts. The tower overlooked the entire city serving as a city hall of some sort. The city was divided into three sections. The first section was the backstreets, on the lower level of the pyramid-style layout. The bottom streets were flooded five feet up leaving hardly any room to easily access buildings. It consisted of shops and houses, a few corpses they were sure.

The second level was built atop the backstreet buildings, with lower population to keep the triangular form constant. This was where majestic libraries and tea shops filled every block, the streets wodden bridges that stretched over large pools of water. All over, again, the first floor.

The third level consisted of the richest population. Here were grand houses and mystic gardens. Greenhouses covered a quarter of the top level where Jacob stated held Element Polygod. "Well then, Luna, Jacob. I say we fly up to those greenhouse containment units and find this Ravenger-killer."

"I agree. We'll start in the back and..."

Spyro and Luna looked at each other dreamily. Again, they seemed to share each other's thoughts. Spyro was thinking about what would happen after they fixed the fabric of time, however they were going to do that, while Luna gazed into his eyes, unawar that soon, they would never see each other again.

"...hello? Are you listening? Listen, right now isn't the time to be flirting. Because flirting leads to mating which takes far too much..."

"Jacob!" Spyro said, hoping to cut him off.

"All right, all right. I'm going ahead."

"Have fun with that," said Luna.

Jacob flew off into the distance, his reflection shining in the waters of the Old City.

In the meantime, Spyro and Luna sat down, front legs hanging off the balcony edge, and laid in silence, the torches hanging around the chasm casting a beautiful glow below...

"Luna...I..."


	9. Element Polygod

**Chapter 9: Element Polygod**

**"Drill faster you worthless half-breeds! In simply an hour, my controlled warriors have destroyed all half-breed Ravengers across the three islands and saved the ten of you. I am expecting you to finish this hole in an hour or else you'll find yourselves trapped in the Cage." Gonha, anger fueling her energy, spat a spark near a group of drilling dragon's feet. The electronic drill, provided by the Black Dragon himself, would soon break through into the Old City where she would haul the shards and a single Ravenger, thereby rebreeding the pure Ravengers once and for all.**

**The ten Ravengers focused all their energy into the hole they'd been working on for hours. Not a single one of them wanted to do it, as the nature of Ravengers, but they were forced to in order to stay alive. Faults were not accepted, and failures resulted in death.**

**"Faster you imbeciles!"**

**Gonha's patience was wearing thin. She couldn't stand the agonizing thought of Spyro and friends retrieving the Element Polygod from the Old City. With the dam now flooded and the hole almost complete, the thoughts of failure died away, and Gonha sat in quiet.**

Spyro, Luna, and Jacob collapsed to the ground. They'd been searching through greenhouse after greenhouse with no luck. All the dead plants were releasing foul odors into the underground atmosphere that was becoming by far unbearable. The Element, described as a small golden plant, was supposed to be stored in a vault of sorts. But none of the greenhouses had vaults.

They all sighed in unison, heads turned down. "Spyro, Jacob, I'm sorry I've failed you both."

"What are you saying, Luna? You've done so much for the Rebellion. For us!"

"But, I'm worn out. You two have so much more energy than me. I'm useless. I can't find the Element even if I gave my life for it."

"Luna, don't say that. Because of you, we have thirteen and a half greenhouses we know the vault isn't in. You're not worthless. Not at all."

"If you say...Aghh!"

The floor collapsed beneath Luna as she got to her feet. The ground crumpled away into a black pit falling endlessly down. "Luna! I'm coming!" Spyro shouted diving over the edge and into the intimidating darkness. She couldn't beat her wings successfully, falling at too high a velocity. Spyro, wings stronger than any dragon, nudged himself under her underbelly saying, "Sorry, this is the only way to save you!"

Then, Spyro's wings collapsed at the velocity, and Spyro the dragon tumbled into the darkness.

**"Good job, slaves. Now, gather the palace troops and send them down here with the Storm Engine. We're attacking the Old City."**

**The Ravengers hurriedly grabbed spears from the harness hanging on the stone wall and jumped into the hole, not knowing what resided beneath them. The Lightning Island Dragons all scurried with their armor on preparing for the confrontation with the feared dragon called Spyro. One mind-controlled warrior, however, was in the midst of regeneration.**

**His mind slowly came back to his possession in the crowds of all the dragons. He was free from Gonha's mystical spell. The dragon in question was named Astor, a friendly dragon known well in the dragon realms. He carried a special cargo, delivered all the way from the dungeons of the Black Plateau. He held a small translucent orb with, inside, a tiny yellow dragonfly, sleeping under the orb's spell.**

**Then, remembering the time when, all of those years ago, Spyro and his yellow dragonfly had rescued him from his crystal prison, Astor decided he must pretend to be one of Gonha's slaves until the moment when he was in close range to Spyro.**

**"You there, dragon, I want to you to head with the first brigade. I command you to seal that orb in the Old City Tempest where the Storm Engine shall be assembled."**

**Sweating in frustration and worry, Astor nodded slowly, and then turned around, walked a few feet, a dove down the drill hole with Sparx the Dragonfly in hand.**

**Gonha thought of the Old City as a new beginning and a place of Revelations. Observing her magic spell book, she conjured up a history of the Old City to delve into its dark secrets.**

'_**At the beginning of time, during the first sighting of the Ancestral Firestar, the City of Life was formed in honor of the Sky Dragons' blessings to our kind. In response to our celebration, they found disrespect in several dragons and sank the entire city into the ocean.**_

'_**Outraged, the earth-dragons retaliated by barricading the earth using dark magics which barred exit or entry. The city was turned into the Old City, a place where dragons kept their stockade of lightning magic to keep the shield in the atmosphere operational.'**_

"**Well, then, sounds like a plan. Find this stockade of lightning magic, tear down the atmospherical wall, and allow father to spread his rule through the final frontier. Gonha, you are a genius."**

"**Gonha, we've found something!" cried a corrupted Lightning Warrior from behind. She turned around to see the dragon pointing to a greenhouse on the second level of the city.**

"**Gonha turned again to the dragon, and smiled grimly. "Thank you, kind sir. You are of no longer need." She grasped the dragon around the neck and released thousands of volts of electricity into his body, burning his brain and paralyzing his body. The dragon fell dead to the ground.**

Spyro rolled around. He was on something metal, spaces between multiple bars. He weakly opened his eyes, everything fuzzy for the time being. He was in a cage, the metal seeming to wrap around him.

Luna lay next to him, also waking up. Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

"Spyro? Where are we?" Luna asked him sitting upright. The chamber was circular. It was a dais of ancient stone, green energy lining the grooves in the floor. Four metal pillar had been placed symmetrically across from each other that lined the ceiling and hooked together, their cage hanging from it.

"So now you're awake. Good."

Gonha stood in the shadows, chains strapping her to a pillar of stone, one of several around the room.

"What are you doing here, Gonha?" Spyro asked.

"I've come to become secondary to my father. No longer will I struggle to not be defeated. I will have no need of the Ravengers. I will be my own army and I will be as flawless as my father."

"And let me guess, then you'll have him destroyed as your other siblings planned?" Spyro guessed.

"On the contrary. Imagine what corruption we could do together, me at his right hand. We'd be not unstoppable, but invincible."

"You're a witch!" spat Luna.

"Shut your mouth. Brianna, press the switch!" commanded Gonha. A Ravenger, female, stood over by one of the metal pillars. She toyed with some wires, wiped sweat from her brow, and then pressed a tiny button.

Electricity began to press through the cage zapping Spyro and Luna to a breaking point. "Stop this, you're hurting her!" Spyro called, attempting to endure the devastating pain.

"Just to make you suffer, here's something else I whipped up for you. You've caused much trouble in my course of affairs. That deserves not only death, but suffering. She turned her shackled neck towards the opposite pole where Jacob was chained unconscious.

"No! Leave him be! He takes no part in our quarrel!"

"Bianca!"

More pain coursed through their tortured bodies.

Gonha closed her eyes, sparks flickering around her eyelids. "Stop it! Jacob, Jacob wake up!" Luna cried.

Jacob threw his head up, suddenly introduced to the threat hovering around him. "Break the chains!" Spyro called, now ignoring the electric pain.

Just then, Gonha opened her eyes, and Jacob, unexpectedly, fell to the ground as a blue streak of lightning hit him in his underside.

"Jacob!"

"Good. So the suffering begins. Now, Spyro, you, I am afraid, must suffer the most."

"What…Luna!"

She was shaking, her bones turning brittle, her eyes flashing between life and death. "NO! NO MORE DEATH! NO MORE INNOCENT LIVES SHED ON YOUR ACCOUNT!"

Spyro's eyes went ghost-white and the metal cage snapped into millions of fragments which scattered around the room. He looked to the ceiling as golden light flashed from Element Polygod growing hidden above their heads.

"Lightning Magic or Element Polygod, they're both the same!"

The streak of light was directed at Gonha, her body lurched forwards as the light filled her essence with power to control everything by thought. "Tonight, I dance with the Gods!"

The chains broke and the Dragoness of Lightning was born. She rose into the air as a new figure dropped from the ceiling where the vault had concealed. "Spyro. I've got Sparx!"

Spyro turned his head as the magical orb crashed onto the ground, Sparx suddenly awake. "Spyro, look out dude!" he shouted. A wave of lightning crashed into Spyro's body. He pushed his hands into the strengthening field of power, holding it back before it hurt Astor, Luna or Sparx.

Spyro pushed as he returned to his normal state overcoming the power that indulged him to contain so much power and energy. Then, he began to breath fire from his mouth, pushing the field back towards its source.

Then, with a final push, Spyro's flame forced Gonha back into the wall forming a crater in the cave's face.

Gonha dropped to the ground.

Spyro, in all of his anger towards her, began to speak as Sparx took his rightful place by his head.

"You've killed Jacob and Luna. You tried to use Sparx. You took part in the attempt to destroy my world. And I forgive you…"

She paused briefly, taking in what he had just said.

"You forgive me?" she asked in bewilderment.

Spyro nodded.

"A fatal mistake."

She zapped Spyro with her electric breath sending him soaring into a weal stone pillar. The pillar broke trapping him beneath the rubble.

"You're coming with me. A Dragonfly gives off its magical aura as its death. I'm going to reverse that. You'll die and give your energy to me."

"Stop it, Gonha!" Spyro called working his way out.

"Goodbye, Spyro the Dragon."

Gonha pointed a talon towards the cave roof. With her newfound power, it collapsed by sight. Rocks and water from the dam began to flood past the Old City and directly towards the Vault.

More rocks beat on Spyro as Gonha opened a portal and fled.

"Sparx!"

"Spyro. Stay quiet. She's still listening." Luna limped towards Spyro as a boulder crashed by where her body had been. She lashed her tail at the large rocks trapping Spyro until they crumpled to nothing.

"Luna, you're safe!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Of course I am, dummy. I'm the leader of Ice Island Operations. I can handle a few bruises."

Spyro smiled, but then kicked her out of the way as a stalactite came smashing between them. Water was flooding in which meant that they had to escape, and fast.

"Follow me!" Spyro shouted.

He jumped into a perfect flight and began to weave in and out of the falling cave roof. Luna swerved behind him, then, she stopped.

Jacob's body lay pinned beneath a rock. "Spyro, I need to get him!"

"There's no time! We'll be trapped!"

"Please!"

"Luna, look out!"

Spyro dove for Luna a few meters away as a spout of water formed from the curved wall. Spyro was hit by the gush of water and sent billowing into a wall, completely knocked out.

Without and last words, Luna turned in midair and soared through the hole in the Vault's roof. The rocks provided her obstacles which she easily passed by. But the lingering thought of her being responsible for the unstoppable Spyro the Dragon's death proved the biggest obstacle of all.


End file.
